Talk:Water Civilization
Kirricorp All credit is due to Kirricorp and the cards they based it off. http://www.kirricorp.net/water_what.php The world of Water is half-land, half-sea. Inhabitants, who once lived only in water, have had to learn to adapt to both in their search for sustainable environments. Because energy resources are more abundant there, cities are built in water. In spite of the oceanic depths, they are clean and bright, well lit by luminous bodies. At the center of the main metropolitan area is the Tower, shaped like a spiraling strand of DNA, where the Cyber Lords float in their cylinders. Surrounding the Tower are transparent buildings, constructed from solidified seawater that can be altered as necessary. Although not common knowledge, the source of energy for this civilization is found in a hidden ocean current. Those that possess this secret knowledge make up a powerful few. Inhabitants of the Water civilization worship technology. They prefer study and research to real action, and in wartime depend on strategies and tactics rather than direct attack. Controlled by Cyber Lords, many water creatures have a chip installed in their bodies. They communicate and exchange information telepathically. Those with higher intelligence are able to alter their body shape in response to the environment. They can also manipulate the seawater around them, transforming it into a weapon, armor, clothing, or transportation suitable for land or sea. 80% of this planet's surface is covered with water, making it vast, wild, and teeming with life. Rotation of the world on its axis causes the water to circulate away from its equator, creating many differing currents, both deep and shallow. The creatures of the Water Civilization use these currents as a massive and never-ending source of power. Metropolitan, once the largest and most advanced city in the Water Civilization, was located along a very strong current that was kept secure and secret from other Civilizations. Eventually, however, the current was followed, and the enemies of Water discovered Metropolitan. Much of the civilization of the deep was destroyed in battles stemming from the discovery of this and other hidden currents, including that beloved and ancient city. It was soon discovered that the Fire Civilization was to blame for the unwarranted attacks beneath the sea. The Cyber Lords began to ally with both the Civilization of Light and their Stygian enemies, the Dark Civilization, to gain an edge against the fierce, warrior races of Fire. Although tense and strained, this alliance still exists in the modern world. This relationship and the advent of advanced technology has allowed the Water Civilization to cause more damage to its enemies than any other race on the planet. Though much rebuilding has taken place in the great Metropolitan to recreate it in all of its original glory, another major city has been created. Most of the inhabitants of the sea do not know of this new place; only those held in the highest regard have been made aware of it. In trade for giving his pod status in the new city and a place on its powerful council, King Mazelan has agreed to use his pod to ensure the protection of this secret place. The sonic range of a Leviathan is so extensive that a creature can be stopped before they can even see a hint that a city might lie in the distance. They are turned away--if they are too curious, they are consumed. This new city is luminous, with every color glowing vibrantly and echoing through the water. It has spiraling towers that roll in on themselves like stained glass. Technology has bloomed in this new place creating fast convenience, impenetrable protection, and instant communication. It is said this breathtaking new city will be open to the rest of Water very soon. Civilizations Reference From the book: "Deep in the ocean, past the transparent buildings made of solidified seawater, a giant tower shaped like a spiraling DNA strand holds the Cyber Lords, rulers of the Water civilization. The great Cyber Lords control the water beings through technology — many of the water creatures have a computer chip installed in their bodies. This chip enables the water creatures to communicate telepathically, but it also gives the Cyber Lords the power to instruct those same creatures to do their bidding. The Water society prefers knowledge and study over violence and warfare. If an army threatens their shores, the beings of the Water civilization will rely on strategies and tactics to beat the enemy, not overpowering might. They may not be the strongest warriors, but they do have technology on their side. Some of the more talented water creatures can shape the seawater around them into weapons, armor, and even vehicles." Blackworm Bloodworm 12:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC)